<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public Displays of Affection by Rocketstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600562">Public Displays of Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketstar/pseuds/Rocketstar'>Rocketstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Cigarettes, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, In Public, Large Cock, Love, Lust, M/M, Magic, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketstar/pseuds/Rocketstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters from my story “Two Young Fools.” don't need to read for context if you don't want to, you can read this just for the story and smut.<br/>It's a hot summer day at work and Everett and Ash Find themselves in a cold shack that soon gets a lot hotter.<br/>past short works with the same characters:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235549">Lets warm up together, forever</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125437">Birds of Prey</a><br/>my original story<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767285/chapters/70541790">Two Young Fools</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Public Displays of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things to know:<br/>Some spoilers for “two young fools, but not really.<br/>The two characters are runaways who meet in a small fishing town and fall in love after some trials and hardships, and there are supernatural elements. this story takes place after when they already are together, I see them being around 18/19 in this story.<br/>Everett porter (18)- my main character, he's tall and lanky, his most notable feature being his fluffy auburn hair and height. Warm fawnskin and cool gray-blue eyes. He's awkward and somewhat shy. He’s my werewolf character and I follow common folklore about werewolves. So he's often sick and feeble, he also has a bad leg from when he was turned.<br/>He loves oranges but hates bitter things<br/>Ash(19)- is also tall but a little shorter than Everett. He's very handsome, he's got a beautiful face. He's slender but not in the sickly way that Everett struggles with. He has extremely black hair, poker-straight  that is anywhere between chin to shoulder length, and he has stubble (more prominent when he's older). Fair cool skin, fox-like features, and green eyes. People don't like him very much, which he does care about.<br/>He loves honey and sweet things and hates oranges</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm, muggy afternoon lay thick in the air, leaving Everett panting slightly as he whipped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. He was trapped inside the crowded office, with only a lone fan to cool the ever-warming space. He hadn't gotten much work done, his vision slipping in and out and his legs a restless mess. He was wearing a thin black short sleeve tee and a pair of light wash straight jeans. A tighter pair than he would usually wear. Heavily cuffed at the bottom to allow some air to flow through.</p><p>"You can go on your break," a high voice piped up, starling Everett. It was Laura. Who, like him, was trapped in the stuffy office. She already had her purse swung over her shoulder and her keys in hand. Her usual snippy banter was replaced with pure loathing. She didn't say a word all day, and despite working in slow-motion all morning, she was faster than ever to make her way out of the door.</p><p>Everett couldn't agree more with her energy. Quickly jolting up and hurrying out the door. Outside wasn't much different. The air was wet and hazy, and each breath he took felt stunted.</p><p>The sun was glaring down, reflecting golden ripples on the bright blue ocean. The breeze was a warm gust that blew tuffs of hot air. He slipped down off the few front steps and into the gravel below. Trudging along with the sound of the crunching rocks till he met the edge of the docks. His intention to find a specific sour teen. He knew his lunch break was always around the same time, and usually, he'd be pretending not to be waiting outside the office to meet Everett.</p><p>Everett took a look around, his movements slow and tedious. But after a thorough look, all he could see was ever one but him. Today, the docks were heavily populated, making sense for the warm summer day. A horde of people littered all around in little groups, some on-land sitting on the benches, walking along the docks or the rocky beach. Others on boats and in the water. Typically people didn't come too close to the fishing docks, opting for the sandier beaches a little further down. Still, Everett could only imagine how crowded the popular spots must be today. </p><p>He took a quick peek at his watch that was fastened loosely around his wrist. -12:01. Everett knew he had to be back in thirty minutes, or he'd get lectured again by Laura. He turned his attention to his car, inside his sad lunch that had been marinating in the heat.</p><p>"I'll just take a quick peek," Everett softly said to himself, "plus it's probably good to give my legs a stretch." He turned right, avoiding his car, and thudded down the wooden docks. He kept his eyes peeled, looking all around him to make sure not to miss any areas. He walked fast but remembered his limits, weaving around people who were jauntily sauntering by. He made it to the end, far aways out, with no sign, slowly making his way back, knowing that he must be busy with work still.</p><p>Still, with some hope, Everett looked up every now and again. His eyes followed the docks' wooden planks and rouge pieces of weathered ropes until his eyes made their way to the right of him. There was the old navy shack. The same shack he helped clean his first day working.</p><p>"He wouldn't be in there," Everett affirmed himself, but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he could help but take a look inside.</p><p>He gently turned the old, rusted knob of the tiny shack, squeaking it open and slipping his head in. It was dark, but he could see just fine, and there on the floor leaned up against the wall was the exact person he wished to see.</p><p>It was Ash, his eyes were closed and his face soft. His shoulders gently rising and falling with his passing breath. His dark hair tied up in a messy bun on top of his head, a few loose tuffs messed about. His hands were crossed over his chest. He was wearing a dark band tee and a pair of loose faded jeans, a usual outfit for him.</p><p>Everett slipped inside, gently closing the door behind him, not making too loud of a sound. Bending down to duck under the low door frame and shelf. Instantly a rush of cool air hit him. Everett slowly melted in its bliss. The air was stale and musty, but it was a hardship he looked past. All that mattered was the cool freshness that instantly relieved him from the hot, humid mess outside.</p><p>After taking a moment to enjoy the cool air Everett made his way to Ash, slowly bending down to tap him on the shoulder. Ash's eyes sprung open, and he jumped slightly at seeing Everett so close.</p><p>"I didn't mean to scare you," Everett apologized, leaning back up to give Ash some room.<br/>
Ash blinked a few times, looking around before letting out a yawn.</p><p>"It's all good," he groaned. Settling back into a comfortable position. His eyes were heavy again. But as soon as he did, reality must have hit. He swung forward.</p><p>"WHAT TIME IS IT." he bleated.</p><p>"It's only noon," Everett quickly reapplied.</p><p>Ash let out a sigh and let himself settle back, "oh good, I only dozed off for a moment,"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Everett asked.</p><p>"What do you mean? Can't you feel how cold it is in here?"</p><p>Everett let out a quick breath, his head dripping down, looking at Ash with a smile.</p><p>"Can I join you," Everett shyly asked.</p><p>"I guess," Ash teased but one condition," he added.</p><p>Everett's brow raised. Ash lifted his arm out and pointed his finger across the tiny shack. "Grab me my bag." There on the ground was a small tote bag.</p><p>Everett made his way to the corner, watching his steps, so he didn't accidentally trip on any of the many hazards scattered around. After almost getting his foot tangled in a fishing net that had been lazily tossed in the corner, he finally reached down to grab the bag. And was on his way back up.</p><p>"Wait," Ash jumped. Everett turned his head in his detection, still bent forward.</p><p>"Do you see a pen around there?"</p><p>Everett looked back down, the wooden floor a mess with loose lures and hooks scattered about, but no sign of a pen. After a few moments of searching Everett still came up empty handed.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Ash sighed. Everett standing up straight and making his way to where the other teen was sitting. He slumped down the wall till he reached the cold ground. The two side by side. Ash ran his hands through Everett's fluffy auburn air.</p><p>"Why's your hair always a mess?" he teased.</p><p>"I woke up late," Everett smirked while playfully scrunching his nose. Ash let out a smile, his eyes trailing down Everett's body.</p><p>"Even so, you look good today. Are those pants new?" Ash's asked while still playfully twirling his messy hair with his fingers.</p><p>Everett paused, looking down at his faded jeans. "no, they're old. I need to do laundry," he admitted while shimmying his thighs from side to side.</p><p>Ash nodded, "I'll help you if you can give me a ride home."</p><p>"deal," Everett agreed. The two share a laugh.</p><p>Ash's hand moved down to Everett's face, his hand tracing the contour of his brow to his cheek, then finally circling his bottom lip. The two's eyes locked on each other. He finally got to Everett's chin, lifting it forward while Ash leaned in. Their lips softly connect. Everett allowed himself to go limp, accepting Ash's advances. </p><p>The two's mouths gaping open, allowing each other to enter. Everett feeling the warm, firm grasp of Ash pulling him in deeper. The sound of each other's heartbeats echoing throughout their bodies, sending tingles that made Everett's mind go blank. The sensation of Ash's burning lips spreading up into Everett till his whole face flushed red.</p><p>To Everett's dismay, Ash pulled away from him, his hands cupping Everett's and planting a deep peek on the side of his mouth. Everett felt himself lean in closer to him but promptly stopped himself.</p><p>"You like to tease me," Everett pouted,</p><p>Ash's face was blank, his eyes focused on Everett's  soft gray eyes.</p><p>"do you want me to tease you more?" He sternly asked.</p><p>Everett bit his lip, pulling his gaze away, "I don't know, we're at work."</p><p>Ash let out a quick breath, his hand darting towards Everett's and pulling it close to himself. Everett watched as Ash took his hand, laying it on his lap and pressing it hard against Ash's crotch.</p><p>"We're on our break," he smiled.</p><p>Everett could feel his hand getting hot, a bulge gently forming. Ash prompting him to continue touching him. Everett obligated, gently stroking his pants' fabric, feeling it grow with every touch. Ash leaned in, pulling Everett into himself again. Their lips smacking together.<br/>
It didn't take long for Everett's hand to make their way to Ash's zipper, tugging it down, but before anything could come from it, he stopped.</p><p>"Maybe not here" Everett pulled away, his mind trailing to the thudding steps of the people outside.</p><p>Ash nodded, lifting away from Everett's grasp and onto his feet.<br/>
"Your right," Ash agreed. He began to shimmy his pants down, struggling slightly to get them past his combat boots. Everett's eyes went wide.</p><p>"I don't want to be fucked on the gross ground. I'll lean against the wall." His pants were tossed to the side, and just his tight briefs remained, showing his erection more vividly.<br/>
Everett's hands sprung down to his crotch, his face a brighter red than before.</p><p>"Why are you still on the ground," Ash frowned "did you cum already?"</p><p>Everett darted up, stumbling slightly as he made it to his feet. With a rather prominent bulge tight against his pants.</p><p>"We're in public," Everett winced.</p><p>"Exactly, so be quiet, and no one will know we're banging." Ash whispers. He turned around, placing his body against the thin wall (right beside the front door) and spreading his legs apart, his ass out. Everett's lust getting the better of him, he positioned himself behind Ash. Pulling his pants down till they rested by his feet.</p><p>Everett started to pull down Ash's underwear, the blood rushing to his cock  With every second till he was fully exposed. Everett let out a huff through his nose, softly grinding against Ash's ass. His hand trailing forward till it met with his cock. </p><p>Everett began to gently stroke Ash's hard cock, feeling it twitch and jolt. He could already hear Ash's muffled moans. Everett's other hand grasped onto one of Ash's ass cheeks, spreading it gently to reveal his hole. Desperately aware that the two didn't have any sort of perp, he started to gather his saliva. Sticking his tongue out to catch it on his fingers and softly begin to slip a finger inside while still gently jerking Ash. Everett's finger resisting at first before making its way inside. Everett feeling Ash's body tremble slightly.</p><p>He began to pump his fingers slowly at first. He was right, obviously not prepared to have sex. Everett bit his lip, worried he'd let out a moan at how aroused he was getting. He was able to slip another finger inside. Ash was cocking his hips back and forth in rhythm with Everett's strokes.</p><p>Everett pulled both hands away, feeling a slight bit of Ash's cum on his palm. He slipped his underwear down, his cock bouncing up fully erect. A few drops of pre-cum dripping from his tip. He grasped onto Ash's hips, his cock inline with his ass, and slowly pushed his weight forward.</p><p>"Be gentle," Ash whimpered, but before he could fully let out his sentence, Everett already had the tip in. Ash let out another muffled moan, stopping himself from letting any other out.<br/>
Everett paced his breaths, pushing in deeper till he was fully in with a soft whine.</p><p>"Fuck." Ash heaved. His body was tense<br/>
.<br/>
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Everett pleaded, tucking his body close to Ash and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>"No, it's okay, keep going," he whispered, his body fully pressed against the wall.</p><p>Everett began to thrust, pumping his hips into Ash, feeling his warmth take over. They were deep thrusts, his cock almost slipping out before ramming fully back in. Ash's body jolting forward, his arms slipping away from the wall and clinging on to Everett's grasp around him.</p><p>"Cover my mouth," Ash cried in a hushed tone.</p><p>"What?" Everett hesitated.</p><p>"Cover my mouth," he pleaded.</p><p>Everett quickly did so, one hand firmly covering his mouth while the other grabbed his hip, a roughness bleeding with false confidence.<br/>
Ash began to push himself into Everett's thrusts, making the impact harder. Everett could feel and hear Ash's muffled cries against his palm. A roughness he didn't know he could experience. A dominance he was uncertain about. A cry slipped through his lips, and he knew he couldn't stay quiet. He pushed his face into Ash's neck and shoulder, gently biting onto his shirt. The two letting out visceral moans, only hoping that the sound was blocked enough.</p><p>Everett continued to thrust, feeling himself reaching the edge when Ash's motion changed; he lifted himself up, his hand trailing away from his mouth.</p><p>"My legs feel numb," he whined.<br/>
"I'm about to cum," Everett interjected.</p><p>"Not inside," Ash panicked.</p><p>Everett quickly pushed back, letting his penis slip out. A ripple rolling down his spine, he let out a gasping breath. Thick streams of cum squirting out and trailing onto the floor.<br/>
Everett felt the weight of Ash slip forward and down, his knees weak. He quickly pulled him back, fully leaning against Everett. Ash's hand lifting up and back to meet Everett's face. He leaned more into Everett, his hips cocking forward, streaks of cum landing on the wall in front of them.</p><p>The two stood there for a moment, panting hard, till Ash was able to turn around to face Everett. Soft beads of sweat dripping from the two, they shared another kiss.</p><p>The two got dressed, Everett helping Ash, so he didn't fall. Their horny minds gain clarity. Everett took a peek down at his watch -12:29. Everett's eyes grew wide.</p><p>"Shit," he cursed, "Laura is going to kill me."</p><p>"Then get going," Ash barked, shoeing Everett out the door, "I'll clean up. It's fine."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"Go! And don't run, I swear if you hurt yourself one more time," Ash warned. Everett quickly exited the tiny shake into the muggy afternoon.</p><p>Everett made it just past 12: 30, but Laura didn't seem to notice, or she was too annoyed by the heat to care. She did comment on Everett's appearance. Mocking that it looked like he ran a marathon. The day went fairly quickly, and before he knew it, it was 4:00 o'clock.</p><p>"Time to go," Laura called aloud. Everett was quickly packing up when he heard an audible sneer. Everett looked up his stuff altogether.</p><p>"Why is he always waiting for you?" She hissed.</p><p>The two made their way outside. Ash was leaning on Everett's car, a cigarette in hand and a bored face.</p><p>"you're a good kid, Everett. You should take my advice," she trailed away, walking past to get to her vehicle. Her and Ash making death glares as she passed.</p><p>"You shouldn't lean on other people's vehicles," she sneered to him.</p><p>Ash let out a puff of smoke, "don't worry, I lean on yours too."</p><p>Laura huffed, getting in her car and quickly trailing away.</p><p>Everett opened the door, hoping in, and unlocking the passenger side. Ash hoped in as well.<br/>
"Time to do laundry; maybe I should just toss out these jeans," Everett thought out loud.</p><p>"Don't, I like them," Ash protested.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They make your ass look good."</p><p>Everett's face flushed a deep crimson, his hands gripping tight onto the hot leather of the steering wheel.</p><p>"You got a nice ass, too," Everett stuttered.</p><p>Ash chuckled, rolling down the window and tapping the ash from his cigarette. "I really like you. You know. Like I love you." His pale face now a matching shade to Everett's.  </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>